comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Koriand'r (ME-1)
Doom Patrol: Star of Fire (aka Man of Steel but Starfire) Tamaran's Princess Koriand'r was the third of three children. Her older sister, Komand'r was understood the first in the line of succession, due to their older brother, Ryand'r's albinism. However, it was suspected that their father, King Myand'r, favored Koriand'r, causing the naturally aggressive Komand'r to develop intense feelings of envy for Koriand'r. Bird of Prey Season 2/3 Doom Patrol: Off the Grid The Owl Falls Aftermath Hero of Earth, or Queen of Tamaran? Omega/Alpha Sanction Doom Patrol: Omega Sepulture Personality In her youth, Koriand'r was defined by her kindness and sense of fairness. She detested conflict, and sought to prevent it whenever possible. Kori's sense of kindness and fariness routinely put her at odds with her sister Komand'r, who was aggressive and at times even sadistic. Additionally, Kori's less aggressive nature came into conflict with the militaristic culture of Tamaran in general. However, Kori's personality was by no means unheard of in her culture (In fact, one monarch much like Kori established the longest period of peace in her planet's history), as many rulers were known and well regarded for their fairness, but years internal strife and interplanetary war forced Tamaranean culture to overall embrace their more warlike roots. As she grew older, along with the fact she and Komand'r were the only options in the line of succession, Kori was expected to cultivate the virtues of a warrior. While she developed an appreciation for the discipline and thrill of combat, Kori never truly abandoned her defining kindness and fairness, always abhoring situations that devolved to violence. A true xenophile, Koriand'r fell in love with Earth and it's people shortly after arriving. Relationships William Lawton/Knight Owl Of all the people Koriand'r met on Earth, Will always held a special place in her heart. From their first meeting during an invasion, she was almost immediately able to empathize with Will for his soldier like demeanor. Together they were able to lead the not yet named Doom Patrol to victory against an alien horde. In Will, Kori found the same struggle to achieve peace in a world where most cultures are defined by conflict and war. Additionally, the more she learned from Will of many Earth philosophies, especially his own, she grew in affinity for the new planet she began to call home, and entertained an important challenge instilled in her from the Okaarans: The best warriors are never angry. In Will she saw someone somewhat aptly defined by the phrase virtuous fury. They also bonded in multiple sparring sessions. She provided a person he could fight without worrying about hurting in a controlled sparring session as well as provide consoling and/or advice unlike the advanced dummies he usually used, and he was game for her to test what she should generally limit her force output to in a world with humans. Romance "In my culture, the wounds received in battle bestow honor, they do not take it away. They are also one of the few connections to the past we always keep with us." The similarities Knight Owl and Starfire shared, and the extended periods of time they spent together, led to the two forming a stronger and more complex bond than the two formed with really any other member of the Doom Patrol Ryand'r Komand'r Jaromír Kovář/Red Star Kori was about as close with Jaromír as she was Will and her biological brother Ryand'r. She and Jarek were profoundly similar both in powerset, and in their status as cultural outcasts. They also shared notes on how to deal with their new found status as heroes that people looked up to, and how to deal with the pressues of being a hero to a world (or in Kori's case, two worlds), and pay due respect to their native culture. Drake Gibson/The Flash Amir Kinard/Black Lightning Ramona Pórtela Pacheco "Even a scientist must prepare for war" Author's Note Trivia *Based on Wonder Woman, specifically as depicted in the 2017 film. **Notably the idea of Diana's personality as an amalgam of Hippolyta and Antiope, in tandem with her own natural compassion. ***The Hippolyta/Antiope dichotomy for Starfire is represented by her own nature and the broader culture of Tamaran, specifically with the warrior monk Okaarans. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Versions of Starfire Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Orange Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Multilingual Category:Aliens Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Optic Blasts Category:Doom Patrol (ME-1) Category:Bō Wielders Category:Characters Who Know Knight Owl's Secret Identity (ME-1) Category:Tamaraneans (ME-1) Category:Tamaraneans Category:Characters Who Know The Flash's Secret Identity (ME-1)